mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Isabel Greyhound
Izabela Greyhound jest jedną z głównych bohaterów Heroes V,Była królowa Imperium Świętego Gryfa jej mężem był król Nicolai Gryf (po tym jak został śmiertelnie raniony przez Demona Lord Agraela) Sama Królowa Została Zaznaczona piętnem w akcie urodzenia Mesjasza demonów dla celów Kha-Beletha, jest jedną z Bohaterów. Grana przez Annę Graves w podstawce Heroes V. Biografia 'Wczesne Dni' Jedyne dziecko rodziny rządzącej księstwem Greyhound, Izabela została wychowana w izolacji, w otoczeniu służby. Teraz, gdy zaczęła się wojna, młoda królowa czuje się w obowiązku przyjść z pomocą Imperium. Skoncentrowana na tym celu, Izabela wykorzystuje swoje zasoby - bogactwo i szlachetne urodzenie - z poświęceniem i bez zastanowienia, Izabela została jednak zaangażowana przez Nicolai Griffin'a, a następnie-Króla Św Imperium Gryfów , i zgodziła się na małżeństwo. Jednak ich ślub w roku 969 smoczego kalendarza został zakłócony przez demony, sygnalizując nową główną inwazję demonów i początku konfliktu zbrojnego, że wojna stała się znana jako Wojna Królowej Izabeli. 'Wojna Królowej Izabeli:' Krótko po wydostaniu się z katedry gdzie ślub niestety został odwołany przez najazd demonów, Izabela miała być przetransportowana do bezpiecznego miejsca przez Godryka. Bohaterka postanowiła ogłosić się Królową i wyruszyć na pomoc ukochanemu. Izabela by wspomóc Nicolaia musiała zebrać wojska z okolicznych farm, gdzie część chłopów nie chciała dołączyć, oraz z miasta z najlepszymi według Izabeli łuczników w Imperium. Krótko po zdobyciu miasta i chęci podróży na front, została poinformowane przez swoją służkę Beatrice, o zwiadowcach demonów. Po zniszczeniu wszystkich demonów i zdobycia przychylności Paladynów z miasta Izabela ruszyła na spotkanie z królem Allaronem o wsparcie na wojnę z Demonami. W tym czasie Izabela nauczyła się też talentów magicznych. Po dotarciu na most pomiędzy ziemiami Irollan a Imperium, okazało się ze został zniszczony. Po nieco dłuższej przeprawie w celu zdobycia obuwia do chodu po wodzie, Królowa przeszła przez rzekę na ziemie po drugiej stronie mostu, jak wkrótce się okazało byłą to pułapka sukkubusa Biary oraz demona Agraela. Po dłuższej wymianie zdań między Agraelem a Izabelą spełzła na nic, Agrael chciał uświadomić Izabelę że chciał ją chronić przed władcą demonów, na nie korzyść Agraela, Izabela była zapatrzona śmiercią Beatrice, po chwili Agrael miał za zadanie przetransportować Izabelę do tymczasowego więżenia nieopodal ludzkiego miasta, a później zabrana do krainy demonów. Godryk na wieść o tej informacji niezwłocznie udał się po swe wojska i wyruszył by uratować swą królową. Po prawdopodobnie kilku godzinach dostał się do ludzkiego miasta zdobywając je, oraz uwolnił Izabelę z więzienia. Z powodu silnych natarć demonów na miasto Izabela i Godryk postanowili znaleźć łżę Ashy. Po jej odkryciu i użyciu przez Izabelę. Demony nie stawiały zagrożenia. Godryk postanowił wyruszyć do Nicolaia o pomoc i tak uczynił, na polach demonów rozpoczęła się bitwa pomiędzy Agraelem a Nicolaiem. Isabela na wieść o tym wyruszyła na pomoc ukochanemu, niestety przybyła za późno, Król był śmiertelnie zraniony i otruty i był cytując "Jestem poza zasięgiem medyków...oraz poza zasięgiem łaski archaniołów" i tymi słowami Nicolai zmarł, a sama Królowa popadła w rozpacz. Przymierze z Markalem: Zdeterminowana Izabela postanowiła zabrać ciało ukochanego do Auli Bohaterów, jedyne uczucie które pozostało w niej i które spowodowało to była jeszcze miłość to Nicolaia. Niestety w tym samym czasie były coraz większe problemy z napięciem politycznym w imperium oraz pojawianiem się rebeliantów na niekorzyść królowej, główną przyczyną które to spowodowało, było zwierzchnictwo Isabeli nad Imperium tuż po śmierci Nicolaia. Wkrótce o tych wydarzeniach dowiedział się nekromanta Markal, unikając patroli magów ligi czarodziejów dostał się, na ziemie Imperium Gryfów gdzie napotkał jedną z rebelianckich armii, pokonawszy ją Markal spotkał Godryka i Izabele, w rozmowie z Izabelą zaproponował jej rezurekcje Nicolaia, lecz nekromanta zmanipulował Izabelę w taki sposób ze nie było jej żal wymordowywanie ludzi,elfów czy magów by ożywić swojego ukochanego, ale w inny sposób pomagała nekromancie w jego planach. Pierwszym zadaniem było zajęcie Lorekeep, zadania podjął się nie tylko Markal ale i Godryk który był zmuszony pomóc przez rozkaz Izabeli. Po eliminacji oporu na drodze do miasta i wycięcia w pień obrońców miasta, Markal odebrał z powrotem Lorekeep, po zajęciu przeklętego miasta nekromanta odbudował wieże magów, zdobywając wiedzę by ożywić Nicolaia, i zajął okoliczne miasto magów na wyspie. Kolejnym, lecz zarazem ostatnim zadaniem było zebranie czterech artefaktów były to: * Kij piekieł * Pierścień nieskruszonych * Amulet nekromancji * Płaszcz cienia śmierci Każdy z tych artefaktów był w miastach ligi magów, inaczej srebrnych miastach. Markal znajdując też kij piekieł przeklął miasta na nie korzyść magów ponieważ zmieniały się w miasta nieumarłych. Nekromanta dotarł do Al-Safir stolicy srebrnych miast, Cyrus, arcymag uciekł z pierścieniem do podziemi, nekromanta zajął stolice i zebrał kościane smoki i wyruszył w pogoń za arcymagem. Po długiej pogoni za Cyrusem, Markal dotarł do niego mordując jego i zabierając mu pierścień nieskruszonych. Niestety Godryk nie zgodził się z planami królowej i nekromanty i postanowił zabarykadować się w mieście na tej samej wyspie co Lorekeep. Markal zdecydował się by sprowokować Godryka do dyplomacji było porwanie Freydy - jego córki i dostarczenie jej do Lorekeep, w czasie transportowanie córki anioły wysłanie przez Godryka zaatakowały Markala, on sam odparł ich atak, zabrał ich skrzydła i wraz z wojskami przeprawił się nad górami do miasta Hikm, pokonawszy go zabrał amulet, i powiadomił Izabelę że mogą wyruszyć do auli bohaterów, sam Godryk został uwięziony w więzieniu. Markal i Isabel dotarli do auli bohaterów, lecz podczas drogi spotkali Raelaga, wodza państwa mrocznych elfów których zjednoczył podbijając klany. Elf ostrzegł Izabele że jest w niebezpieczeństwie i powiedział jej by wyruszyła, z nim niestety nie słuchała go bo byłą przejęta ukochanym, nekromanta i królowa gdy dotarli do auli bohaterów Markal przygotował ciało Nicolaia i założył na niego niektóre artefakty. po odprawieniu rytuału podczas którego Izabela była pełna obaw, Nicolai został ożywiony jako lord wampirów. Izabela była ponownie w rozpaczy ponieważ Nikolaj nic nie czuł do swojej dawnej ukochanej Markal wkrótce użył go jako narzędzia. Porwanie Izabeli i ucieczka: en:Isabel ru:Изабель